Después de tanto tiempo
by HardLohve
Summary: Ella es el precio, el último eslabón en la cadena de pesares que trae consigo la cura mortal. Toda ella Es una ironía hermosa, un trazo de vida agónica al laberinto de muerte y perdura que guarda por sí la meta impuesta. –Reciclando links. 1º cap, Teresa/Minho. 2º cap, Teresa/Thomas. –Para el Reto de Apertura: One True Pairing, del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.
1. Después de tanto tiempo

**Disclaimer: me mola Minho. Es el mejor. (Dashner no diría estas cosas; se enrollaría diciendo que cada personaje tiene algo bueno… que a todos los creó con el mismo juego… blablablá blablablá. Y, eah, algo de razón puede que tenga, ejem; pero si no se me permite coronar a Minho como el mejor, se me acabó toda la chicha, xddd.**

**–…–…–**

**NT: ¡Mi primer fic de Maze Runner! (Uff, creí que este momento nunca llegaría). Espero que os guste.**

**Y recordad: un review equivale a una cura mortal por parte de CRUEL. ¿No querréis que os envíe laceradores, verdad? (cracs... cracs... cracs...) ¡Pues comentad!**

**–…–…–**

Despierta. Abre los ojos a una oscuridad tenue. Se descubre tumbada sobre la espalda, en un suelo movedizo de piedra y metal, con un notable malestar en la garganta. De inmediato pugna por incorporarse. No consigue a la primera recuperar por completo la vertical; se queda en cuclillas gimiendo de náuseas y malestar tras las palmas de las manos con las que se cubre el rostro. Ayudada después por esas mismas manos, empujando primero contra el suelo y después contra la pared, logra finalmente ponerse en pie.

Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarse el desconcierto. Avanza a tientas a lo largo de las cuatro frías paredes para componerse una idea del tamaño, forma y distribución de su confinamiento. El lugar es frío, angosto y cerrado. No tarda en llegar a una esquina; y pocos pasos después de ese mismo lateral, a la otra esquina. Palpa con dedos frenéticos y temblorosos las paredes que delimitan esa celda. Esa caja. Asfixia. Cree estar ahogándose, la claustrofobia es su mayor enemigo.

No. Mentira. Su mayor enemigo es la memoria; los recuerdos. O, mejor dicho, la falta de estos. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, tratando de masajearse la sien, de invitar a los recuerdos a dejarse ver con ese círculo de dedos y esa plegaria interna y entre labios temblorosos. Es en vano. Tan en vano que, de hecho, el esfuerzo la puede, la situación la supera y al final pierde el conocimiento.

Es de día cuando recobra la conciencia, tras un tiempo que no sabe medir en horas o días. Yace bajo sábanas limpias en una cama desconocida y un cuarto con techo de escayola que, aunque la cobija, igualmente le es ajeno. Un lánguido dolor recorre las fibras de su cuerpo, si bien, eso sí, es un dolor lejano que parece haber dormido tanto o más que ella.

Dos ojos brillantes la miran con fijeza desde la ventana iluminada por un rayo de disco solar. A pesar de que son dos fuentes de compañía humana, en ninguno de los ojos ve piedad o calidez o siquiera una bienvenida cortés. Se incorpora como puede en ese colchón de camastro estrecho. El par de miradas se encuentran a medio camino. Se sopesan, se retan, buscan puntos débiles por donde atacar si es necesario.

–¿Quién eres? –Ansía preguntar–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Quiere exigir.

Pero se limita a sentarse en el borde de la cama, agarrar con pulso renqueante la jarra de agua de una bamboleante mesita de madera y a vaciar vaso tras vaso su líquido transparente; bebe con pausa, traga con pausa, decidida a no ser la primera en romper el hielo.

–Minho –se presenta al fin–. Corredor.

Ella descarta denotar la curiosidad por ese peculiar nombre que algo remueve en los límites de su memoria, por no hablar del apelativo de corredor como si fuera un apellido; asiente, sencillamente, y le retribuye el gesto, confesando su nombre en un escueto murmullo:

–Teresa.

–Lo sé –dice, y añade apresuradamente–, lo repetías en sueños.

–¿Y no sabrás por casualidad dónde estamos?

–En el Claro, dónde si no. –Y comienza a montar todo un mosaico con palabras, que si laberinto, que si clarianos, que si un sitio donde sólo cuentan los chicos... con la única excepción de ella como representación del género femenino.

Ella lo deja hablar. A veces se hunde en sus explicaciones, a veces se limita a flotar por encima de la diatriba. Sin comprender del todo el por qué, se deja arrullar por el chico; su voz la aconseja, la serena, le hace bien.

–Vaya. Así que corredor del laberinto... –resume en pocas palabras cuando él da por satisfecha toda información precisa a conocer antes que nada–. Eso está bien.

Los ojos rasgados de él destellan con sorna interna y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de simple complacencia.

Ella da un respingo. Se queda mirando la mueca del chico, pensando... pensando... pensando. No tiene ni idea de quién es ése joven, ni de como sea su modo de ser, estar o andar. No obstante, esa fugaz mueca, unida al runrún del nombre, le indica, sin el menor asomo de duda, que algo va mal. Terriblemente mal. Porque debería saberlo. Debe saberlo.

Su mente no recuerda el rostro de una madre, el nombre de algún hermano o hermana, el último libro que se sentara a leer, ni si sentía atracción por la moda. No obstante, más que su propio nombre (lo único que sabe con total certeza) más que la vida misma (que está dispuesta a recuperar a la menor oportunidad), sabe, no, comprende, que debe conocer a ése chico. Sus gustos, sus defectos, sus cualidades.

Esa noche, en cuanto cierra los ojos, evoca la sonrisa de... ¿Minho? Sí, Minho; no debe olvidar su nombre. Nunca más. Visualiza esa mueca fiera propia que habla de una personalidad decidida e inquieta; ve no solo la soledad que oculta sino también la luz de una esperanza reciente, una esperanza intensa, más propia de quienes cuentan los minutos para reencontrarse con esos seres amados a los que hace tiempo que no ve.

Los contados recuerdos que atesora de su vida pasada no le guardan reminiscencias de cuáles eran sus propósitos en la vida antes de, quién sabrá cómo, pisar el Claro. Pero ahora sí. Se siente completa. Porque tiene un nuevo propósito: recordar. Incluso cuando cae rendida y sueña, no desiste del culpable placer de revivir esa callada esperanza en la sonrisa del chico.

Los días desfilan. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, hasta ya lleva semanas en el Claro. Las noches las pasa temblando de miedo bajo las sábanas y en un rincón de la habitación reservada para ella, fingiendo en el día que esos temblores son de frío y no de congoja. En el sueño, invisibles espadas desgarran sus entrañas, dejando expuestas a sus tripas a una lectura nigromante las emociones que ahí se guardan. Semanas viviendo en ese Claro, donde el peligro acecha, la muerte es la indiscutible soberana, y las sombras del olvido es igual de larga para todos.

En ese claro, donde la palabra "recuerdo" es la más ácida de las plegarias, y los gritos de dolor, una anunciadora que se apresura a visitarlos a todos. Allí el laberinto no está sólo hecho de piedras: también tiene muros elevados a partir de olas de sangre derramada de las venas de jóvenes e inocentes, manchas grotescas al señuelo de vida organizada que pretenden aparentar.

La infelicidad irrumpe en el humor de los siguientes días, de la mano del asedio y campaña de terror de los laceradores. Son momentos horrendos, ver como se llevan uno a uno a los compañeros, pesadillas de noche que salen en el día para comer ilusión e inocencia y esperanza, piezas de ajedrez derrumbadas por una mano cobarde que no sigue las reglas del juego.

Un día, escapa de una de esas pesadillas para encontrárselo en un lateral de su cama, zarandeada por las manos de él sobre sus hombros e invitada a la vigilia por el sonido de su propio nombre en los labios del chico. De hecho, en un momento dado, mientras boquea para volver completa a la realidad, rescata su rostro del pasado, un recuerdo venido a ella en forma de sueño. Teresa se resiste. Opta por hacerse la dormida. Y entonces... acarician sus ojos cerrados, endulzan la solitaria lágrima que resbala de sus párpados al taparlos con otra boca.

Y a ella la sensación le agrada. Le gusta. Quiere más.

El deseo se convierte en un roedor insatisfecho deseoso de corretear por su piel, un sabor más ácido incluso que la propia hiel.

Al fin abre los ojos. Él parece un ángel caído, un hijo de los cielos aguardando contra todo pronóstico un pequeño consuelo.

Y ella se lo da.

Esa noche, ese día, y otros más.

El romance les cambia, los enlaza a ser un solo ser; anhelos no saciados, ansias contenidas que penetran en el par de esencias, limando, fusionando y complementando la esencia de sus personalidades. Durante el día guardan su amor en el cofre de los secretos; disfrazan de cordial indiferencia todo lo que sienten. Pero cuando cae la noche y quienes montan guardia son más sonámbulos que vigilantes, lloran su pecado, tientan a la suerte con besos.

Besos en los labios.

Besos en el alma.

Mientras duran esos encuentros, ella empieza a reconocerlo, a asociarlo con el pasado. El quién es, el qué quiere y el qué significa su presencia junto a ella, por fin, queda resuelto.

–Sí, nos conocemos –responde por fin–. Yo… sólo te quiero a ti.

Él la mira pensativo, sopesando sabrá sólo él qué pros y contra y, al final, extiende el brazo. Cuando ella acepta y pega y encaja piel a piel y yema con dedo su palma con la mano tendida, se rinde al tirón de su mano y acaba rodeado por unos brazos fuertes, ásperos, musculosos, manos que acarician su espalda y se pierden en la sedosa longitud de su negra cabellera, manos que le declaran deseo y le juran respeto.

Manos de corredor.

Manos de clariano.

Manos de Minho.

–Teresa… –suspira el chico con la nariz resiguiendo la curva de su esbelto cuello–. Ah, Teresa.

Ella no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Una parte de sí tiembla por lo poco que ha tratado de algún modo íntimo con los chicos. No tiene recuerdos, pero sí la certeza de que en esas lindes no ha cosechado gran experiencia. A la otra parte, la Teresa renacida, la Teresa liberada, la Teresa menos recatada, no le importa. Y al final se deja llevar. Además...

–Te recuerdo. –Suaves, resonantes, concluyentes, esas dos simples palabras bastan para desencadenar una sonrisa en los labios de Minho, una sonrisa verdadera y especial como pocas, esa sonrisa única e íntima que, ahora bien recuerda con nitidez, está reservada sólo a ella. A Teresa. Una sonrisa que no ha visto la luz en casi dos años, desde que CRUEL los separara para incluirlo en el Claro.

–Te recuerdo –reafirma, acunando las manos en sus mejillas–. Minho. –Le planta un beso en la frente–. Minho... –lo besa en los párpados–. Mi Minho... –y al fin en la boca.

–Teresa... por fin –suspira él, lamiendo los labios de la chica, la chica que le obligaron a olvidar, cuyos recuerdos y vivencias compartidas le arrebataron sin garantía de devolución hasta hace relativamente poco. Porque Cruel podría resultar ser buena, como ellos mismos presumen. Pero hasta el momento en que dejaran patente esa supuesta bondad, sólo les queda no dormir, no soñar, no decaer, no gritar, no morir. Sólo... vivir para recordar, recordar para reconstruir.

Teresa, Minho. Minho... Teresa. Los dos murmuran el nombre del otro, entre beso y beso, dejando entrar la lengua del contrario en la boca propia, mientras él cuela un pulgar bajo su camisa y juega con el aro del sujetador, causando que la chica jadee, excitada, y ella le arranca a cambio gruñidos de placer cuando ronronea y se aprieta y bambolea contra la entrepierna de él.

Teresa y Minho, Minho y Teresa. Los dos se llaman, se buscan, se aprietan y funden, se besan y acarician y se vuelven a nombrar, a llamar, a tocar, a perderse en el otro, seduciéndose una vez más después de tanto tiempo.

Recuperando y recordándose por fin el uno a la otra... después de tanto tiempo.


	2. La última carrera

Disclaimer: Maze Runner es propiedad del genio de Dashner. (De pertenecerme, Newt entraría en la lista de los supervivientes y a Minho lo tendría para mí solita, atado a la pata de mi cama. Permanentemente).

* * *

Autor: HardLohve.

Pairing: Thomas / Teresa.

Sumary: Ella es el precio, el último eslabón en la cadena de pesares que trae consigo la cura mortal. Toda ella Es una ironía hermosa, un trazo de vida agónica al laberinto de muerte y perdura que guarda por sí la meta impuesta: Thomas. Porque ese es su sacrificio… Y el aliento que azuza su última carrera. –Para el Reto de Apertura: "One True Pairing", del foro La Revolución de los fandoms.

* * *

Se han peleado, para no variar.

Pero ella ha intentado hacer las paces. Teresa se ha levantado, Thomas la ha mirado. Teresa ha abierto la boca... pero Thomas ya se había marchado. Él sigue dolido. No cae en la cuenta de que, irónicamente, se están infringiendo la misma cantidad de daño, una con la traición, el otro con el rencor que no evita sentir a cada ocasión que la tiene cerca. Pero Teresa lo volverá a intentar, lo sabe. Una y otra vez. Porque desistir de esa amistad es la peor canallada que puede hacer contra el espíritu de su propia persona. Porque Thomas es irremediablemente su imán, no puede, aunque quiera, evitarlo. Así que hace de tripas corazón, se traga la rabia junto con el grito de impotencia, y sale disparada tras él.

Pero Thomas no tarda en perderse en la confusión de explosiones.

Teresa se plantea buscar apoyo en la solidez del muro que tiene cerca. Está agotada más allá de lo indecible. Agotamiento físico por el ritmo frenético de las últimas horas, agotamiento por el desaire continuo con el que Thomas persiste en castigar lo que ha catalogado de rastrera traición. Pero el detenerse no es una opción. Para nada. Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, terror, visceral terror es lo que caracolea en el sur de su estómago. Porque teme la suerte; no la suya, la de él. Porque puede que ya sea demasiado tarde. Puede que... No. ¡No! No. Afuera esos pensamientos nefastos, se increpa; afuera las dudas por la suerte que pueda correr.

A penas puede pisar con el pie derecho. Es como si un hierro al rojo le atravesara lado a lado el tobillo, clavándose aún más en la carne a cada paso que da. No importa. No puede detenerse. El miedo la impulsa. No debe hacerlo. Punzada en el costado, músculos quejándose por la tensión. Pero aun así Teresa prosigue. Piernas largas, brazos de molino. Pensamientos bloqueados. Recorre veloz el pasillo inundado de gritos de guerra. Esquiva balas, se escurre entre los huecos abiertos de dos ciegos contrincantes, se escuda tras de piedras ya teñidas de muerte, salta por encima de retorcidos cuerpos cuyos ojos se tornan vidrio opaco a su paso, ventanas cerradas al último amanecer.

El entorno es borroso. Los cimientos tiemblan bajo ella y las paredes que sostienen el edificio parecen dispuestas a desmoronarse de un momento a otro. Sus zancadas se vuelven más ágiles, más aceleradas. Gira por un pasillo colindante sin aflojar el ritmo. El aire que le golpea la cara es la conexión más truculenta y macabra del escenario que la recibe y entre el cual se desplaza como una flecha. El suelo está cubierto de restos: de personas, de objetos, de armas, de columnas, de piedra partida. Abunda el hedor a sangre y locura, a polvo y neblina.

Pero Teresa se obliga a mirar sin ver. Solo una cosa copa sus pensamientos; solo una imagen grabada en la retina: el canto de sirena de la libertad. La libertad y el cabecilla que más ha luchado por que eso sea posible. La desesperación no tarda en crecer en su atolondrada cabeza a medida que avanza, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hace por no sucumbir al pesimismo.

De pronto puede verlo. El hueco rumbo a la salvación. Acelera la marcha; pone todo de sí en ese Spring. Las explosiones sacuden los cimientos del depósito donde ella y el resto de clarianos pelean por llegar a tierra prometida, paredes se desmoronan sobre sí mismas como castillos de naipes, lanzando a las cabezas fragmentos de ladrillo y cemento en un bautismo de escombros de dolor y gemidos.

Justo entonces... una sombra. Delante. Lo reconoce. Por los cielos, cómo no reconocer esa figura. Sus ojos marrones, su pelo castaño, la actitud de innato líder. Cubierto de polvo, sudor y sangre reseca, él aparece animándola con gestos apremiantes a seguir. Thomas. Su imán. Su canto de sirena. Su imagen náufraga. Teresa lo ve. Sí, como también ve a la otra: rápida, punzante, ácida igual que veneno; letal y depredadora como un ave rapaz.

Teresa ve a la muerte. La ve resbalar de las alturas y cernirse sobre la cabeza de Thomas en forma de grieta rasgada y sector de techo planeando como funesto proyectil sobre la vida de éste.

Teresa no piensa.

Los impulsos son algo que atentan con la meditación.

Así que no hay advertencia. Se impulsa hacia adelante, en un salto desesperado, todo su entrenamiento de guerrera puesta a prueba en ese impulso de piernas. En un instante se encuentra de pie luchando por respirar y al mismo tiempo no atosigarse los pulmones con polvo, y al siguiente se estrella contra Thomas, lo aparta del peligro y, sin darse cuenta, ocupa su lugar. En el transcurso de absoluta quietud que le sigue a esa acción suicida, despacha sin preámbulos las nefastas consecuencias de ese impulso. No importa. Está resuelta.

Respira. Lo ha conseguido.

Ha logrado burlar el peligro.

Burlar a la muerte.

Se miran a los ojos. Y de repente todo se detiene. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no asoma el rechazo en sus miradas. No hay acusación, no hay orgullo. No hay dolor resentido. El mundo deja de girar, los sonidos se extinguen, las luces se inclinan en reverencia y se retiran con discreción. El dolor del tobillo de Teresa se acalla hasta desaparecer.

Hay silencio. Hay magia. Hay gozo.

Sólo ellos dos habitan en el universo.

Los latidos de su corazón se detienen a la par que lo hace el tic del segundero del reloj de la vida, un repiqueteo solitario que se niega a clamar el toc final. En los ojos de Thomas Teresa recupera algo que creía haber perdido para siempre, que empezaba a temer nunca volver a ver. En su mirada reconoce al niño con el que se comunicaba mentalmente. Descubre su brillo inteligente, un océano de perdón. Descubre esa desesperación inherente de quien ve llegar la ola gigante y sólo quiere petrificar el tiempo y poner pausa a la catástrofe. Esa mirada sólo puede significar una cosa: amor. Perdón. Impotencia.

Y todo comienza a tener sentido nuevamente. Él está vivo. Él vivirá; ha de hacerlo. El nudo del miedo se afloja, se diluye en el agua de la esperanza. Algo se quiebra en su interior. Suspira cuando la tranquilidad emerge, sonríe cuando el dolor deja de hacerse sentir.

–Thomas –articula en silencio–. Te quiero.

El rugido del techo cayendo irrumpe en ese limbo a dúo entre ella y Thomas. Los susurros fantasmagóricos de vidas salvadas por un pelo se deslizan por entre neblinas de polvo. El horror se hace sentir en cada disparo de los bombardeos. Las almas no cejan de llorar, , desconsoladas, al verse arrancadas de pronto y para siempre de ese mismo envoltorio de carne que les insuflara aire segundos antes, obligadas ahora a deambular en un escenario lleno de cenizas, fuego y muerte.

El mundo vuelve a su compás de giros. El toc completa al tic y el segundero vuelve a su compás habitual. Pero a Teresa ya nada le duele. Ni la pierna. Ni el alma. Ni el cansancio. Porque todo ha terminado. Porque está ciega. Está sorda. Está muerta... dormida para siempre en ese sacrificio que siempre ha estado dispuesta a ejecutar.

Porque ha muerto y volado a una nueva tierra bella aunque onírica, brillante y hermosa y abierta únicamente para ella. Una tierra que es un consuelo, un indulto, un revoloteo de sueños cumplidos. Un paraíso donde ella es el último corredor del espiral laberinto de fuego y sangre al que los han tenido acosados.

Un corredor que expira su carrera con un lo siento… y que despeja el enigma de su laberinto con un yo también te quiero, Teresa… Por parte de Thomas.


End file.
